


Asphodel - Death

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: A strange phenomenon that would occur that have people suddenly disappearing during the time of it.All traces of that person is gone from their memories as if they never existed.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Asphodel - Death

Allister Martel was the oldest of five siblings. He took care of them when their parents left without a trace, he provided with shelter and food. He tried to be the best big brother there was. His siblings would constantly remind him how he did a good job and couldn't ask for a better big brother

Special keyword in the first sentence: was.

The Wild Hunt, a phenomenon that had started when he was a young boy when his first sibling was born on the year it started. People would start disappearing during the night of the Hunt, people say they choose those who have committed a grave sin. People believed that to be the case for the longest time until recently. A couple of years ago when his youngest sibling was born, on the night of the Hunt nonetheless, did that all change when suddenly a child, a newborn to be precise was taken during the Hunt.

The victims of the Hunt rarely come back, even if they did they weren't who they were used to be. Ghosts of their former selves. Now people believed that they will take who was supposed to die but managed to slip through Death's claws. Those close to the taken will not remember who they were, they live life as if the taken hadn't existed. But it doesn't mean that when someone is taken during the Hunt that all of their traces of existing would vanish, it is something that the Hunters cannot erase. And so people took this fact and started writing who there loved ones are and a bit about there selves if one of them would suddenly be taken.

And that's when a service was created. The Memory Doll Service, writers from different places, mostly women and sometimes men, go to different places to write about what the client wants.

Allister knew no one was truly safe from the Hunt and so he started asking around for the service, they weren't poor but not the middle class that they can afford what they wanted. It was just enough for food, clothes, and shelter. The places he had asked around couldn't afford their services even for a night but they were kind enough to point him towards a lone memory doll. He was certified by the Head of the services but is not affiliated with any organization, he mainly took on memorabilia writings to those who fear the Wild Hunt.

Edmund Heriet, he traveled all around without asking much for the payment. A lone memory doll that wrote memorabilia of different people, whenever he was around the area. He would be busy writing up letters, those who have the pleasure of working with him sang praises of his work and now, Allister is looking for his services. He has to find him first before the Wild Hunt will start, he himself isn't sure if he will have left long to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda cheated here since this was an old unfinished draft of a story that I had long ago and maybe posting here may give me ideas


End file.
